


I'll be your nightmare mirror

by marble_pistol



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, enemies to lovers speedrun, my second smut tho, oh my god they were bedmates, smut but kinda not smut, люди ебутся, че мне еще сказать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marble_pistol/pseuds/marble_pistol
Summary: Корво хотел битвы, ярости стали, злобы в чужих глазах, адреналина, что застилает глаза и затыкает уши своим боем, хотел, чтобы его заклятый враг лежал в луже крови навеки обездвиженный, а он бы стоял над ним и чувствовал, как горы с его плеч падают, рассыпаясь в прах.Вместо этого он лежал на мягкой постели и не чувствовал ничего.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud
Kudos: 12





	I'll be your nightmare mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Еще раз спасибо тебе за всю поддержку. Это для меня очень важно.

Когда Дауду сообщили, что патрульные китобои обнаружили неуловимого Убийцу В Маске, бывшего защитника короны, тенью носившегося по крышам и подворотням Дануолла, всегда на шаг впереди своих противников - дрейфующим в канаве без сознания и сил, тот удивился. 

Он давно ждал Корво в своих покоях. Тот узел вины, что плотно сжимал его нутро последние месяцы, исчез; Эмили была снова в безопасности, хоть об этом никто и не узнает, и Дауд был готов расплатиться за свои грехи, представ перед защитником короны в честном бою. Но тот прибыл не вооруженный до зубов своей ненавистью и жаждой крови, а… Приплыл? Без сознания? Полностью беззащитный?  
Корво лежал в лодке как бумажная кукла, едва способный открыть глаза. Темные зрачки колебались под веками, словно рыбы в Ренхевене, а когда ассасин позвал его по имени - наставил их прямо на Дауда. 

Будь он немного более параноидален, заявил бы, что Корво метит прямо в душу.  
Логика подсказывала проткнуть его мечом тут же, у затопленной канавы, да выкинуть тело в реку. Честь говорила оставить его в покое, подождать, пока тот не будет способен держаться в бою и принять свою судьбу.   
Дауд решил иначе - и приказал отнести слабое тело в свою комнату.

***

Корво очнулся на к своему удивлению мягкой поверхности. Череп словно расходился по швам, а единственная полоска света, падавшая на его лицо из драпированного почему-то знаменами Смотрителей окна, ощущалась как вбиваемые в глазницы гвозди.   
Подле него сидел Клинок Дануолла, спиной повернувшийся к нему.   
Наверное, запредельный у нас теперь уровень доверия, подумал Корво, раз он подставил спину.  
Доверие... Видимо, тивийский яд сжег ему синапсы, раз Корво задумался об ассасине в таком ключе. 

Ладонь наемника покоилась на бедре Корво, и тот совсем не спешил ее смахивать. Это прикосновение дарило какое-то спокойствие, давало мужчине понять, что он жив.  
Существует.  
Кстати, об этом.  
\- Почему ты меня не убил? - прохрипел Корво. Об его глотку словно точила клинки городская стража. Он попытался подняться на локтях, но на его груди словно покоился весь Затопленный Квартал.  
Дауд не повернул головы.   
\- На твоем месте я бы не напрягался, защитник.  
Корво решил послушаться этого совета - первый нелогичный жест, среди многих за этот день - и вместо этого дал свободу мыслям, клубящимся в голове.   
Сейчас, когда человек, разрушивший его жизнь, сидел к нему так близко, он не чувствовал ничего. 

Корво хотел битвы, ярости стали, злобы в чужих глазах, адреналина, что застилает глаза и затыкает уши своим боем, хотел, чтобы его заклятый враг лежал в луже крови навеки обездвиженный, а он бы стоял над ним и чувствовал, как горы с его плеч падают, рассыпаясь в прах.   
Вместо этого он лежал на мягкой постели и не чувствовал ничего. 

***  
\- Я не хочу тебя убивать.  
Время тянулось как патока в Затопленном Квартале. Корво не мог сказать, прошел ли час или пять минут с того момента, как Дауд в последний раз говорил. Он сидел неподвижно, как статуя, не убирая руки. Корво тоже ее не убирал.  
Мысли вновь забегали в его голове. Одна выделялась особенно ярко.  
Корво тоже не хотел убивать Дауда.  
\- Ты всего лишь оружие в чужих руках.- прошептал Защитник Короны своему заклятому врагу.  
Дауд повернулся. Лицо его выглядело как каменная маска, недоверие отражалось в глазах.   
Понимание настигло Корво разрывным болтом. Он не чувствовал ненависти лишь потому, что месть уже свершилась - Хайрем Берроуз, мастерски им разоблаченный каких-то несколько часов назад, бежал из города, клейменный позором. Убийца был нейтрализован.   
Подле него сидит человек, впервые за вечность не воткнувший нож в его спину.   
Корво медленно поднял непослушную руку и накрыл ею ладонь Дауда.

***  
Фигура Дауда сломалась. Защитник не просто расколол его планы - он разбивал их на мелкие кусочки. Механическим движением тот повернулся к Корво, растерянным взглядом смотря на бледные пальцы, нежно держащие его запястье. Их титулы, звания, имена - улетели далеко в зеленое небо. Два человека, нашедшие друг в друге точку опоры.  
Корво скользит рукой по рубиновому камзолу вверх.

***  
Дауд тянется к его губам - медленно, осторожно, давая возможность оттолкнуть в любой момент. Это все сон - думает Корво, сближая их лица. Еще секунда - и лицо его заклятого врага - врага? исчезнет в фиолетовом дыму и он проснется под крышей Песьей Ямы, забыв обо всем. Черноглазый ублюдок насылает на него видения. Интересные у него вкусы - думает Корво, царапая ногтями щетину Дауда, прижимая к себе ближе горячее тело. Интересные у тебя сны, Корво, думает он про себя.

Дауду не хочется узнавать, где это защитник короны познал такие глубины всепрощения, ведь сейчас у него есть дела поинтереснее. Например, изучить то, как срывается дыхание Корво, если прикусить чувствительную кожу у угла челюсти. Или залезть под мятую рубашку, дотронуться до сосков. Вдохнуть запах пота и дешевого мыла, пройтись по выпирающим ребрам..  
Корво дергает его за воротник камзола, притягивает к себе:  
\- Сними.  
Дауд охотно повинуется.

Он не верит в происходящее. Не должен Корво так обращаться с человеком, что убил его любовь. Дауд ждет сочного удара в живот, разбитого носа и искусанных губ, заслуженной злобы и такого же наказания. Но его руки не лгут, не проявившие до сих пор жестокости - его касания нежны и говорят точнее любых слов.   
Корво расстегивает ремень брюк, смотрит так ласково, словно спрашивает.   
Чертов сукин сын Аттано.  
Как же давно на него так не смотрели.   
Корво высвобождает полутвердый член Дауда и хаотично выпутывается из своих брюк. Смазки под рукой нет. Видимо, сделать этот день безумнее, чем он уже есть, не выйдет, думает про себя Дауд и обхватывает оба члена, торопливо их дроча. Корво под ним прерывисто дышит, сжимая в кулаках простынь, шепчет что-то неразборчивое, а Дауд слышит - да, не останавливайся, пожалуйста. Он закрывает глаза и весь мир сужается до их стонов, ощущения плоти на плоти и раскаленного добела оргазма.

***  
Дауд опускается рядом с Корво, все ещё тяжело дышащим, со зрачками, вмещающими в себя Бездну. Он тянется к столику у изголовья, хватает какое-то полотенце, вытирается сам и передает мужчине рядом - тот берет его без слов.  
Кровать была немного маловата для них обоих, но Корво состоял в большинстве своём из углов и мышц, так что он закинул их на Дауда и устроился, сопя тому в шею. Тот был не против. Сюрреалистичный уют ситуации раздавил обоих и Клинок Дануолла сам не заметил как уснул, прижавшись к Королевскому защитнику.

***  
Корво проснулся один. Холодная простыня рядом с ним показывала, что хозяин жилища оставил его давно и впервые за все время, что он тут пребывал, у мужчины появился шанс осмотреться. Каменный пол кончался всего через пару метров обрывом, за которым виднелся нижний этаж, что навевало мысли о стандартах строительной безопасности. Книжная полка подле кровати не содержала ничего интересного - чертежи оружия, дневники путешественников, “Клинок Дануолла” - Корво пролистал этот биографический труд с усмешкой. 

Ступеньки, ведущие вниз, не скрипели - сразу видно логово ассасинов.   
Дауд стоял за столом в окружении гор бумаг, стену позади него покрывали черно-белые портреты, красные кресты траурно отмечали некоторые из них. В глаза бросался профиль Императрицы - и один вид красной метки отдавался болью в груди. 

Ассасин давно не читал документы, разложенные перед ним , все его внимание занимал Корво. Его фигура выглядела невероятно потерянной, словно окружавшие его стены вот-вот сложатся, как карточный домик. Несложно было понять, к чему приковано его внимание - если бы знал, снял бы заранее, подумал Дауд.   
Осторожный кашель вывел Корво из забвения и тот нацелил взгляд прямо на нарушителя спокойствия, в полной готовности ударить.  
Глаза Дауда были полны вины. Ни единый мускул его тела не напрягся в ответ на позу Корво, который стоял на месте, как застывшая молния.   
\- Мне жаль.  
Вышло тише, чем предполагалось.   
Эти слова смыли с тела Корво напряжение ударной волной, адреналин схлынул и вернулось смятение. Убийца перед ним принял поражение еще до начала боя.  
\- В город можно выйти через канализацию. Ассасины не тронут тебя. - продолжал Дауд.  
На стол с тихим звяканьем лег кусок металла.  
\- Вот ключ от двери.  
Корво беззвучно его подхватил.   
\- Я буду здесь. На случай, если ты передумаешь. - Дауд сглотнул ком в горле. - Ассасины тебя не тронут. Ты сможешь пройти в мои покои без единого убийства.  
Речь мужчины остановили теплые пальцы, схватившие подбородок. Корво легко коснулся губ Дауда своими и черной вспышкой исчез из комнаты.  
С каждым таким бликом, прыгающим по крышам, уходили последние капли тревог из души Дауда.


End file.
